PONY.MOV
PONY.MOV is a series of videos created by Max Gilardi, aka Hotdiggedydemon, and released on his YouTube account of the same name. The episodes are loose interpretations of the characterizations of each of the main ponies of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Plot, dialogue and animation style are intentionally reminiscent of 1990s cult classic Ren and Stimpy. The first episode was originally released as a one-off. A second short was uploaded to YouTube on December 7th, 2011, with the promise of more to come centering on the other main characters. They are written and animated by Max Gilardi. With the exception of Twilight Sparkle, all the main characters and most minor characters are voiced by Max Gilardi (however, in APPLE.MOV, Pinkie Pie and Rarity were voiced by Arin Hanson). Full credits are included at the end of SWAG.MOV. Applejack and Rainbow Dash's voice actress in the show, Ashleigh Ball, called the series "really twisted and pretty cool" in an interview with Everfree Radio. 23:22 Episodes APPLE.MOV APPLE.MOV is a cartoon short featuring Applejack, who enjoys eating apples. Twilight comes by and tells Applejack that she can't eat all the apples in the barrel. Applejack insists that she sure can eat all the apples and eats a whole bunch of them. Applejack experiences a psychedelic trip in her mind as she suffers a seizure. DRESS.MOV This video is based on Rarity. As a gargantuan Discord is destroying Ponyville, Twilight begins to search for the Elements of Harmony. When she goes to ask Rarity if she's seen them, she discovers that the fashionista pony owns a sweatshop where all the employees who make her garments are Mexican illegal immigrants who are being forced to work without any payment or compensation. In the end, the Mexicans end up revolting against her. SHED.MOV This video is based on Fluttershy. In it, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike enter Fluttershy's shed in search of the Elements of Harmony, and discover that Fluttershy has an odd habit: killing animals and using their skin and guts to decorate her shed. When Fluttershy discovers them, Pinkie and Spike flee, but Rainbow Dash is killed by the psychotic pegasus. The police soon arrive however, and she is locked up in a mental institution. SPIKE.MOV This video is an April Fools' Day joke. In it, Paco shows up as Spike attempts to play with a Tech Deck skateboard, but fails to. In the end, "Spike" pulls off "his" mask, revealing that "he" is actually June, a character from Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!, another (now ended) series created by Gilardi. MAGIC.MOV This video is based on Twilight Sparkle. In it, Twilight tries to resurrect Rainbow Dash, so that the Elements of Harmony can be used to stop Discord. When her attempt to summon her from beyond the grave ends up failing and resurrecting a monster (Wolflor) that begins to help Discord destroy Ponyville, however, she builds a robot, the R-Dash 5000, to replace her. Unfortunately, the robot's only function is to "crush, kill, destroy, swag", and it begins to help destroy Ponyville as well. Finally, she attempts to bring Rainbow Dash back to life using lightning, but fails. PARTY.MOV This video is based on Pinkie Pie. It takes the form of a documentary, chronicling the fall of Pinkie Pie into a life of alcohol and drugs. Twilight tries to stage an intervention for Pinkie, so as to allow the Elements of Harmony to function once again, but it fails, as the rest of the mane 6 are either dead, or otherwise incapacitated. In the end, the narrator of the "documentary" tries to solicit sexual favors from Pinkie as soon as the cameras shut off. The ponies featured in the first paparazzi scene with Pinkie Pie were designed by friends of Max Gilardi. SWAG.MOV This video is based on Rainbow Dash and is the series finale of the PONY.MOV series. One year after the events of the first five shorts, Ponyville has been completely decimated by Discord, and a broken Twilight is saddened at the scene. Rainbow Dash suddenly awakens, and after explaining that she was not dead but in a coma, feels sorry for Twilight and attempts to mend the destruction with a Sonic Rainboom. In an unexpected result, it reverses time back to before Discord destroyed Ponyville and transforms Rainbow Dash into a Godzilla-like monster capable of battling Discord. After a long, enduring fight, Rainbow Dash is able to defeat Discord by summoning a sword from the heavens with Twilight's aid, and slicing off Discord's head with it. With Discord's reign of terror over, the Mane Six finally reunite and peace is restored. While Ponyville is rebuilt, Applejack eats every single apple in the orchard in Sweet Apple Acres. After the credits, Discord's head crashes down next to Fluttershy's shed while she is inside, drinking tea. When his eye that landed inside the shed opens and blinks, she pointedly warns him that he's in her shed. Max Gilardi had said that SWAG.MOV would have a world premiere screening at the Equestria LA convention in Anaheim, CA, depending on whether or not it was done in time. While the episode was not done in time, a preview of the first few scenes was screened at the aforementioned convention, ending with Rainbow Dash and Spike screaming. Though the episode was set to be released on December 22, 2012, Max Gilardi announced it was nowhere near done, jokingly blaming Egoraptor for the delay, but in a second post admitting that Egoraptor had nothing to do with it, and it having mostly to do with his hard drive being wiped "a few weeks back." The episode was eventually released on February 20, 2013. Derivative works The song Crush Kill Destroy Swag by General Mumble takes its title from the "catchphrase" of robot Rainbow Dash in "MAGIC.MOV" and uses samples from the same episode. At the January 2012 BronyCon, a fan got Ashleigh Ball, voice actress for Applejack in to say one of Applejack's more famous lines (from the PONY.MOV series), though in a censored form: "Forget you, I can eat all these apples!" In a humorous response, called "Watch out, Ashleigh" featuring that clip at the beginning, Applejack from PONY.MOV holds a baseball bat threateningly, then the shot zooms in on her face, and she asserts that that is her line. Two "panel cartoons", released for different conventions (Trotcon and Everfree Northwest for the first, Canterlot Gardens for the second), also involve the characters. They are explained as being non-canon in the first one, so Rainbow Dash is still alive, although the second one shows Fluttershy still being locked up in a padded cell and straightjacket. Spike also mentions that they have to be kept "PG-rated" in both. Fan artist Niban-Destikim made a series involving the ponies from meeting their counterparts from this series, such as this example involving Fluttershy. As of December 18, 2012, he has released pictures for Fluttershy (as mentioned above), Rarity, Derpy Hooves, Applejack, Spike, and Princess Celestia. A different artist, by the name of devilkais, made one in the same style for Discord. A video involving Andrea Libman saying one of Fluttershy's lines from this series at Equestria LA, called "INNOCENCE.MOV", was posted alongside an animation on January 10, 2013. Ask Jappleack The Ask Jappleack tumblr, rendered as "ASK JAPPLEACK" in the webpage's title, and "Jappleack." in the banner adorning the top of the blog's pages, is a spin-off ask blog, using the characterization of Applejack, known as "Jappleack", established in APPLE.MOV. The blog, especially in earlier posts, consists of Jappleack answering questions, often in comedic ways. However, it also ties into the storyline of the PONY.MOV series. Right before the release of DRESS.MOV, Jappleack is reluctant to answer questions, and states that she feels something really bad is about to happen. A video, called "Uh Oh", featuring Jappleack watching a giant shadow from a figure, presumably PONY.MOV's version of Discord, pass in front of her, and a video, called "HE'S COMING" and featuring clips from the with added sound effects, were both posted to the blog before the release of DRESS.MOV. Additionally, before SHED.MOV, Jappleack reconciles with Apple Bloom, and mentions how she's glad that she was nice to Apple Bloom, as she doesn't know what she'd do if anything ever happened to Apple Bloom. After the events of SHED.MOV, in which Apple Bloom is stomped on by Discord, Jappleack falls into a depression, and attempts to eat a pear, though this only causes her to freak out. However, she sees the same vision of apples flying towards her as when she ate too many apples in APPLE.MOV, and eats another bucket of apples in an attempt to reach it again, falling into a coma in the process. Just as she comes close to reaching what she is after, she wakes from her coma. She wants to return to the void; however, Big Macintosh is reluctant, as he doesn't want to lose her like Apple Bloom, but eventually he gives in. Jappleack is transported to Sweet Apple Acres, but not the one she knows; rather, it is the one from the show. There, she meets Applejack, who knocks her out and ties her up, being suspicious of someone looking like her being on her farm, and Twilight Sparkle, who explains that they are in Equestria Prime. The latter goes on to explain that on October 10, 2010, many planes, these planes being various pony ask blogs, sprang up in emulation of Equestria Prime. Twilight also explains that Jappleack is an anomaly, unlike any of the other Applejacks, and that her divergent genetic code, combined with the code of the apples from her world, along with the large amounts she ate, is what flung her consciousness from her world to Equestria Prime, although Twilight mentions that, according to her calculations, it should've actually only left Jappleack stuck in the void. Later, Twilight reveals that the planes are disappearing slowly, one by one, and mentions that whatever is causing it will reach Equestria Prime in two weeks if not stopped. In order to determine what exactly it is, Twilight helps Jappleack to reach the void, and Jappleack finds out that the voice that was talking to her each of the times before that she reached the void is also what is eating the worlds out of existence: Applelox, the Titan of Honesty, whose existence was hinted at by Applejack in a bedtime story to Apple Bloom the comic prior. The next comic starts off with Applejack and Twilight arguing about the existence of the Titans of Harmony, and what to do about Applelox. Jappleack proposes that she could eat him, as he looked like a giant apple to her. At first, Twilight is skeptical of this plan, but as she views images from APPLE.MOV, she realizes that it's the only plan they've got. They get everything ready, and launch Jappleack at Applelox, and while Jappleack is in the process of swallowing Applelox, Twilight notices a tear in space, and comes to the conclusion that without the last Titan of Harmony, reality will fall apart. After Jappleack successfully eats Applelox's head, she falls through darkness for the next comic. The next three images show catastrophic phenomena happening over Equestria Prime. Jappleack's falling is arrested when she is caught by the Titan of Magic, Twilus, who wakes her. Twilus reveals to Jappleack that while she saved countless planes, the rips happening in Equestria Prime are due to her presence, and not due to Applelox being dead. Twilus reveals that the Apple Bloom from Jappleack's plane is still alive. Jappleack is shocked to hear the news, and doesn't believe it at first, as she distinctly remembers burying her sister with Big Macintosh's help. Twilus reveals that since Apple Bloom is still alive, reality is trying to correct the mistake, as Jappleack no longer has a reason for being in Equestria Prime. Twilus then informs Jappleack that she needs to return home, or the tears will shred through all existence. However, Jappleack is reluctant to leave her new friends behind, and Twilus expresses her sadness at Jappleack's continual suffering, but pleads with Jappleack to save all existence one more time. Jappleack is then transported back into Equestria Prime, where she informs Twilight that there is one more thing she must do. As Jappleack prepares to return to her world, she says goodbye to Twilight and Applejack, in particular thanking the latter for teaching her how sisters are supposed to treat each other. Applejack tells her leave, using a word that Jappleack taught her, and they share a brohoof, after which, Jappleack departs into the portal. Applejack asks Twilight if they'll ever see Jappleack again, and Twilight says that they probably won't; that she came to Equestria Prime for a reason, and now her purpose is with her sister. She ends with saying that Jappleack proved, once and for all, that "nopony can tell her what to do." The final panel of the comic contains the message "To Be Concluded in SWAG.MOV!" The last comic, published after the release of SWAG.MOV, is titled "Appilogue". It features Jappleack writing a letter to the Princess Celestia of Equestria Prime, although she admits that there's no chance that Celestia will ever see her words. She vows to teach the ponies on her planet real friendship, that she learned from the ponies in Equestria Prime. Her final lesson is that she spent her whole life rebelling against an invisible force telling her who she was, but that she should be who she was all along. Reception The PONY.MOV series is usually split amongst the fanbase. Many fans enjoy the series for its dark sense of humor and twisted takes on the Main 6, while others feel that its content is "too immature". Credits Voices Max Gilardi as: *Spike *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Cackle the Demon Head *Fluttershy *Discord *Creature Dinosaur *Real Dinosaur Man *Paco *R-Dash 5000 *Zub *Bon Bon *Lyra Sanchez *Octavia *Mexican man *Sweetie Bot/Belle Kira Buckland (Rina-chan) as: *Twilight Sparkle Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson as: *Rarity *Pinkie Pie (first appearance) Esther Nho *Apple Bloom *Mexican girl Jon Etheridge as: *Prom Host ("Jeff Foxworthy") *Police officer Stefan Frelander as: *Andrew the Demon Head *Storyteller Monster Guy Garrett Hunter as: *Rev. Peter Daniel Pie "DukeLovesYou" as: *Dramatic-Sounding Narrator ("True Equestria Story") Kimlinh Tran as: *Scootaloo Other credits Written, storyboarded, and animated by: *Max Gilardi Music by: *Dana Richardson *Alan the BOX *Slowdraw the Hungry Eskimo *Omnipony *Ken Ashcorp *Kevin Macleod ("Spazzmatica Polka") Featuring ponies designed by: *Courtney Facca *Jessintrou *Claire Stire *Seethecee *Joe Crosby *Timothy Ropple *Lentisoup *Zach Swoboda *Phantom DarkLover *SommerJordan *Coffee4ddict *KaliTimeless *Purple Squid *Isaiah Bela *Trench Coat Spike * Chaotic Brony *Alyssa Plaia *Alex Grant *Grethe B *Super Idiot Man *Racooneh *Filipe Barreiros *Jacko Brain *Sarina Hyena *Neko Kanochi *Stefan Kobzar *Stephastated *Azalea *Pablo Leopanado *Cutty Commando *Jodi Mason *Clammulch *PO Nigel *Stewart S *Rainbow Monkey Queen *Christmas Jew Shane Special thanks to: *Kira Buckland *Monica Franco *The MLP:FiM Team *Jesus Emmanuel Sanchez *The Mega64 Boyz *Dana Richardson *And You! References External links *Max Gilardi's "hotdiggedydemon" YouTube account *Max Gilardi's Tumblr account/official website *Max Gilardi's Twitter account *The Ask Jappleack Tumblr *Paco's Twitter account *IMDb page for the series *PONY.MOV Wiki Category:Fanmade videos Category:PONY.MOV